1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing a driver-customized service using information obtained by sensors provided in a vehicle, environmental information such as meteorological information, and medical information of a driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventional technologies, such as services based on a Ubiquitous Sensor Network (USN) which is merged with Information Technology (IT) or which uses a sensor network in medical fields, as in the case of Ubiquitous-health (U-health). In the field of telematics, services such as a remote fault diagnosis service or an emergency call (e-call: emergency relief) service have been provided.
However, such a conventional technology does not provide a personalized vehicle service suitable for a driver by utilizing not only information measured by the internal sensors of a vehicle, but also exterior environmental information such as meteorological information, and U-health information such as the prescription of the driver, when providing vehicle services to the driver.
That is, a conventional health management system and method having a database (DB)-based U-health nursing center (disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-0045923) disclose a method of providing a medical service to a user using a DB and real-time health condition information of a patient. However, this method is problematic in that it cannot be used while the driver is driving a vehicle. Further, the main purpose of a service, such as e-call, is to merely promptly collect and process fault information of a vehicle, and has a limitation in that it is difficult to apply such an e-call service to the provision of a service based on the current condition of the driver.